Numerous implantable medical devices are available for acute or chronic implantation within patients. Some implantable medical devices may be used to chronically monitor physiological signals of the patient, such as implantable hemodynamic monitors, implantable cardiac monitors (sometimes referred to as implantable loop recorders or ECG monitors), implantable blood chemistry monitors, implantable pressure monitors, or the like. Other implantable devices may be configured to deliver a therapy in conjunction with or separate from the monitoring of physiological signals.
Premature ventricular contractions (PVCs) may occur frequently in healthy individuals and may be caused by caffeine, smoking, alcohol consumption, stress, exhaustion, pharmacological toxicity, among other causes. An implantable monitoring device capable of detecting PVC burden may be a useful tool in some instances to evaluate cardiac wellness, perform risk stratification for sudden cardiac death or evaluate safety in pharmaceutical trials. Therefore, what is needed is an implantable monitoring device for monitoring occurrence of premature ventricular contractions to evaluate cardiac condition.